


Collection of drabbles

by MadamRed



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Little ficlets I posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: The basic premise over on Tumblr was: Leave the first sentence of a fic in my ask box and I will write the next five!





	1. Morgan/Reader

**Despite knowing it was pointless, she tried hiding her bruised arms from Derek, unable to meet the eyes of the guy she had grown to think of as her brother.**

 

Derek recognised the signs even if she was good at hiding them from the team; of course he did, it was something he saw at work every day and she was like his younger sister, which meant he paid a little bit more attention to her than to the rest.

He offered to give her a ride home just to get an excuse to coax the information out of her, but there was no need for that.

‘Doll,’ he whispered her nickname as he enveloped her with his arms in the car, a little awkwardly due to the small space.

The sound of his voice, broken and raw, along with the swirling emotions she could see in his eyes –anger, heartbreak, fear, disappointment and, ultimately, guilt–, which she knew mirrored her own, were enough to get her walls to crumble, and what little control she had had throughout the day slipped from her after one glance from his concerned eyes.

‘You’re staying with me for as long as you need to, and I promise you that he will never lay so much as another finger on you cause he will have to get through _me_ first.’


	2. Alvez/Reader

**She groaned out of pain and clutched her stomach and gripped his shoulder as the pain got worse.**

 

The UnSub twisted the knife, making you cry out in pain again and falling to your knees. He extracted the bloody weapon and started running down the alley where you had tried to corner him as you heard footsteps in the distance, the voices of your teammates far away, even though your mind _knew_ they were actually getting closer.

Luke’s concerned eyes came into view as he cradled your face on his lap with his hands, and then another pair of hands was suddenly applying pressure on your wound, shouts for a medic still echoing off the walls, too loud for the quiet night.

You tried to form words but all that came out was a strangled noise along with some blood trickling down the side of your mouth, which Luke kindly cleaned off for you, speaking all the while to get you to focus your glazed-over eyes on him.

The paramedics finally came and you were taken to the hospital, speeding through the night as you fought to stay conscious, Luke’s warm hand grounding you like an anchor until he had no other option but to leave you in the hands of the doctors.


	3. Morgan/Reader

**Knowing the smirking sadist was behind here, and therefore couldn't see her face, she attempted to use her facial expression to show Morgan that the only reason she held a gun to his head was that she was forced to.**

 

‘Doll,’ came the broken whisper, his perfect mask trying not to crumble, but his eyes… his beautifully expressive eyes betrayed him as always.

‘Derek, I’m so sorry,’ you sobbed, your arm shaking so badly that you had to bring your other hand up to keep the gun from moving. Even if you had no intention of shooting him, you couldn’t risk hurting him on accident.

You felt a presence behind you, cold sweat gathering at the back of your neck and lower back and fear overtaking every cell of your body; after a second, an icy hand fell on your right shoulder and you almost dropped the gun.

The hand squeezed, letting you know that time was up, and Derek’s eyes widened as you turned around and shot, hoping to end the nightmare before it was too late.

 


	4. Agent!Reader

**Tears started to stream down her face as she realized what had happened. Before she knew it, she lost the strength in her knees causing her to fall to the ground before anyone could catch her.**

 

Even though her legs failed her, she managed to break her fall a bit with her arms, so at least JJ knew her teammate hadn’t injured herself too badly.

The blond, despite being worried about her, kept her gun trained on the UnSub’s figure on the other side of the basement.

The fire surrounding them was getting nearer as the seconds ticked by slowly, and the two members of the team standing there knew that if they pulled the trigger, the whole thing would go up in the air.

But the worst part was that the UnSub knew it, too, and played it to his advantage by escaping through a window, which had been concealed behind a big, wooden wardrobe.

JJ and Emily ran towards her colleague, still sprawled on the ground, and together sprinted up the stairs, barely making it out alive before the house actually did blow up and burst into flames behind them, while the rest of the team apprehended the guy who had made them go through his very own definition of hell as he tried to escape into the woods surrounding the house.


	5. Reid/Reader

**Though her head felt like it was going to split open, and she felt like the footmark on her ribs were practically neon behind her shirt, she walked into the office with her usual smile, ready to claim she was just getting a cold if any of the profilers started noticing.**

 

She carried herself with her usual bravado, a façade that the team had become so accustomed to, but the little winces that escaped her lips as she sat down and got up throughout the day were enough for Reid, JJ and Lewis to exchange worried glances.

However, it wasn’t until they all got on the jet later in the afternoon that they tried to corner her to talk about it.

Lewis and JJ went for the softer approach, but not once did she break the perfect mask she had been crafting for the past few months.

Reid, on the other hand, taking advantage of the fact that the two were usually paired together, went for the more direct route: he pointed out how accentuated the dark circles under her eyes had got, how she had started biting her nails again, and finally, how withdrawn she seemed to everyone in spite of her best efforts to appear as if nothing were wrong.

His voice had been barely above a whisper but, in the silence of the car, she heard him perfectly, and she allowed herself to cry for the very first time since it had all begun.


	6. Reid/Reader

**"Oh I'm so sorry, having your throat cut and kidnapped by your stalker kinda does that to you," she said sarcastically.**

 

‘There’s no need to use that tone with me, you know?’ he deadpanned but still tightened his arms around her, and she just pressed her back against his chest, releasing a content sigh.

‘I know, love,’ she replied, as one of his hand absent-mindedly started caressing the side of her neck, all of the way from her right ear to her collarbones. ‘Mmm,’ she hummed, the air changing from lazy and relaxed to feeling _charged_ in an instant.

Spencer’s hand moved, tilting her head to the side a bit more so that his lips could repeat the same ministrations his fingers had been doing just a few seconds ago, an action which did not surprise her… whenever the topic of her abduction came up, he got antsy, needing to show her how much he loved her, needing to remind himself that she was real and _there._

‘Bedroom?’ she asked in a low voice, and he quickly shifted until they got up from the couch, whatever show was playing in the background forgotten as the two stumbled into their very own haven, her mouth on his the entire way there.


	7. Morgan/Reader

**As her shirt ripped, it revealed three thin, red, uneven lines, looking more like a scar than the tattoo it really was, and was almost enough to distract Morgan from the panic that flashed through the girl's eyes as it happened.**

 

Morgan quickly got rid of his own shirt, standing in the middle of the club in only a tank top, and threw the thin garment on the girl’s shoulders. She looked up at him with her wide eyes, fear and gratefulness swirling together behind her striking green eyes.

‘Thank you,’ she said, but the sound was drowned by the cheerful crowd dancing around them, but he understood the sentiment and smiled at her before jerking his head in the general direction of the bar.

She nodded and followed him out of the sweaty mass of bodies, and sat down in the only available stool while the agent, who was standing next to her, beckoned the bartender and ordered a drink each.

‘Thank you,’ she repeated before letting out a laugh and shaking her head, ‘I knew I shouldn’t have chosen the skimpy shirt over the sequinned one my friend offered.’


	8. Morgan

**Within moments, the children had scattered, leaving Morgan alone with the man who had started this, and who would inevitably end it all in the worst way possible.**

 

When he got confirmation through his earpiece that all the children had been evacuated from the building, Morgan finally focused all of his energies in the man standing in front of him, the one with a too satisfied smirk.

‘Agent,’ the man started saying, his tone of voice different from someone who had apparently been cornered and whose plans had been interrupted, ‘I was hoping it would be you who came here to face me.’

‘And why is that, Marcus?’ Morgan said, his jaw and shoulders tense, itching to get his gun out of the holster.

‘Because, agent Morgan, I wanted to see your face when I show you the gift I got for you,’ Marcus finally stopped his pacing and stood in front of him with a remote control he did not have a few moments ago.

Morgan stayed silent as the UnSub pressed one of the buttons, followed by the piercing cry of a woman in the distance; the agent froze, recognizing the voice immediately, and fell to his knees in his son’s empty classroom, unable to keep himself upright any longer.

 

* * *

**Marcus had only wanted Morgan in the room. The entire team stood waiting down the hall, armed, watching the video feed. The minute Morgan’s composure fell and his knees hit the ground in defeat they were off. Savannah’s blood curdling scream echoed in their heads. Hotch was leading the way, gun raised, and fire in his veins hoping they weren’t too late.**

 

‘Do not shoot if you can help it. We still don’t know Savannah’s location,’ Hotch reminded them as they sprinted down the hall to capture the guy who had tormented one of the members of their family even after he decided to step down and retire from the FBI.

Marcus, as the team had come to know this UnSub, stood there in the middle of the classroom, Morgan’s gun in his hand as he cocked it and aimed directly at the former agent’s slouching form.

The team stood frozen once they dispersed around the room, trying to make sure the UnSub had nowhere to go in case he was stupid enough to run away.

‘He’s baiting us,’ Reid’s nervous voice mumbled into their earpieces as Garcia kept tracing the cell phone Marcus had used to broadcast Savannah’s painful scream through the school’s speakers, ‘this is his end game… he wants us to kill him by threatening Morgan but, I don’t think he’ll hesitate to shoot if we don’t comply.’

As they all listened to Reid’s advice and Garcia’s endless typing, none of the four agents standing there was able to prevent Marcus’ movements as he raised the gun and ended his own life before their eyes.


	9. Reid/Reader

**"Anything you say can and will be held against you," Morgan said as he pushed her legs off his desk. "Reid, Jessica Jung. Reid. Jessica. Reid and Jessica."**

 

‘Yes, we know how introductions work, Der,’ Jessica said, taking pity on the flustered man and hopping down the desk. ‘Hello, _Reid_ was it?’

Her bright and easy smile was enough to put Reid’s nerves at bay, a light, pink blush appearing on his cheeks against his will.

 _‘Doctor_ Spencer Reid, actually,’ he replied, putting a bit on emphasis on the title, and was rewarded by a surprised “oh” coming from the woman’s lips while Morgan just arched an eyebrow, clearly taken aback by it.

‘Well, my good doctor, tell me, are there any good coffee places around here? I’m _exhausted_ after that _dreadful_ interrogation,’ and just like that, Jessica grabbed Reid’s arm and the two walked away from Morgan, who laughed quietly, thinking that Reid was in for an interesting night.


	10. Reid

**Snowflakes covered her pale skin, the girl's eyes staring lifelessly at him, as Reid tried desperately not to fall apart.**

 

He managed, for the most part, to stay calm enough to relay the information to the others, but he avoided the family when they returned to the station, knowing he would not be able to bear looking at them in the eye.

The journey back home was eerily quiet as every agent sitting on that jet pondered, wondered, questioned themselves and their actions.

At least that was what Reid was doing as he went over the past week in detail, replaying each scene and word in his mind until his brain felt heavy with exhaustion and his heart ached in his chest.

They had failed, plain and simple, and he was fully aware that it happened from time to time, but that didn’t make it any easier when it did.

When he got off the jet, he asked Emily for some vacation time, to which she agreed without much thought, and then she looked at his retreating back as if it were the last time… if only she had known she would arrive at the office one morning, exactly two weeks after the case, to find Reid’s budge and gun on her desk, she may have reconsidered saying yes.


	11. Agent!Reader

**She attempted to hide the rope marks on her wrists from Derek because she'd consented to it, god damn it, it was none of his business, but oh my god, he was going to kill her, or the person who did it, if he found out, which he would, because it was Derek and she was fucking doomed, why'd she think this was a good idea again?**

 

She frantically pulled the sleeves of her dress down, considering putting on some make-up or bracelets to make sure the marks _were_ concealed, but her internal monologue was interrupted by the bell ringing.

Reluctantly, she opened the door and put on a bright smile as Derek, Penelope and Spencer walked in with pizza and beer; they had barely made it to the living room when the bell rang again, and she opened the door for JJ, Emily, Hotch and Rossi.

It was family night at her house and she was going to enjoy herself –and hopefully not feel too self-conscious whenever the sleeves riled up as she moved to grab a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table.

Needless to say, she was relieved beyond belief when the guys left for the night, but was unfortunately cornered, and had to accept, when her female teammates expressed their desire to make it a girls’ night only.

‘So,’ Emily said with a smirk as she unscrewed the bottle of red wine she had brought, ‘how much do you think we need to get our host to explain those rope marks on her wrists?’


	12. Reid/Reader

**"Isn't that skirt a little short?"**

**"I'm going undercover as a showgirl, do you really think the skirt would be long?"**

 

‘I still think it’s too short,’ Reid said with a scowl, prompting a shrug from you and a raised eyebrow from Emily.

‘And why does it matter if _you_ think it’s too short, Reid?’ even though she wasn’t smiling, her tone was more than enough for you to know she was having fun at Reid’s expense, so you turned around to hide the grin that was taking over your face.

‘Well, no, I mean, it’s not like that… it’s short even for a showgirl!’ he finally spluttered, a blush clearly visible on his cheeks.

‘And _how_ do you know that?’ you asked, managing to school your features into a more neutral expression and tilted your head to the side a little.

The blush became more pronounced at that, and neither of you could take it anymore and started laughing at his obviously embarrassed face; he ended up huffing in annoyance and leaving the room, muttering something under his breath about having “immature colleagues”, while Emily helped you with the final touches of your make-up.


	13. Alvez/Reader

**"Oh my god, that feels so good," she moaned.**

 

If Luke heard her say something like that again, he was seriously going to lose it, open the back door of the van they were hiding in and burst into that damn bar to drag that bastard’s hands away from her bare back.

It was bad enough that Emily kept shooting him nervous glances -his jaw had been tense ever since he saw her walk into the place in that _incredible_ dress that showed off most of her back-, but now, listening to her quiet words of praise towards the killer was just too much.

Luke sighed in relief when she managed to get the guy to follow her out to the back alley, where the rest of the team was hiding, and got _really_ happy when he was rewarded with the satisfying _click_ of the handcuffs closing around the guy’s wrists.

She had come to stand near him the moment Emily and the rest took the UnSub back to the station, and she hadn’t missed the little wink that came from their boss when she told them they could head back to the hotel earlier.

Instead of going back right away, they decided to enjoy themselves at the bar and even danced for a while, Luke’s hands all over her back as he glared at whoever dared look at her for more than a second; it was well past one in the morning when she managed to drag her boyfriend back to their room, ready to shower him in some much needed affection.


	14. Agent!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning :** Major character death!

**The team were devastated, the scene in front of them not one they ever expected to see. Their beloved colleague, covered in blood and not breathing.**

 

The constricting feeling in your chest was growing and you were aware of how you started hyperventilating the second you left the room, unable to stop the gags and shivers that wrecked your frame as you hurriedly moved to the bin you had seen on your way in.

The scene was horrendous, like something taken from your most horrifying nightmares but worse, multiplied: the bloody body lying there on the bed, unmoving.

The eyes you had grown accustomed to seeing so full of life and wonder, were now lifeless as they stared up at the ceiling.

The endless stream of questions you had been so used to hearing would now be perpetually unheard of, unasked, forgotten, as the lips they usually came from remained twisted in a grimace you would never be able to forget.

But worst of all, the long arms that had hugged you when you most needed it, bringing you the warmth you craved for along with the comforting heartbeat that had lulled you to sleep in countless occasions, would never protect you again, just like you failed to protect the young doctor from the hellhole he had fallen into.


	15. Hotch/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Dom/Sub dynamics

**"You disobeyed my direct orders," Aaron's voice was sharp and commanding, sending a thrill through your body. "Get on your knees, you will be punished."**

 

This wasn’t your first time playing this game, and you’d be lying to yourself if you said that the consequences of your actions _hadn’t_ made you act the way you did earlier out there on the field.

You knew it hadn’t been a life or death situation, so your already hyperactive imagination gave you the last little push to make Hotch lose his patience.

The way he had looked at you before, even as you were still surrounded by the BAU and SWAT teams, let you know that he wasn’t truly angry; you knew because you had seen the way his pupils dilated, taking over his beautiful brown irises, when you held your head high, fully aware of what this meant for the two of you.

The first time it had happened was unexpected; a spontaneous turn of events that had left you both panting after dancing around each other for such a long while.

Now you both knew what was coming as he backed you up against the bed and turned you, gently, yet firmly, and you couldn’t wait.


	16. Alvez/Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning :** Smut ahead.

**"Can you.... Oh God it's so tight in there," Luke's voice was strangled somewhat and his fingers dug into Spencer's hips. "Luke... More lube...."**

 

And who was Luke to refuse Spencer’s pleading, really?

He applied more lube and, soon enough, he was working Spencer open, mesmerised by the little sounds tumbling out of the younger man’s mouth mixed with little sighs and curses. The image of Spencer’s writhing body alone was enough to shatter what little self-control Luke had, desire overriding all of his concerns.

Spencer whined at the loss of Luke’s comforting warmth around him but he had no time to try and form a coherent sentence before he heard the sound of foil being torn open.

Anticipation and a new sense of nervousness took over Spencer’s body as he raised his head just in time to see Luke coming back to loom over him, his weight causing the hotel bed to dip, and in a second, Spencer’s protests died on his lips, replaced by a long-drawn-out moan of his name that erupted from the man above him.


	17. JJ/Emily

**"Oh God, don't stop," Emily gasped earning a smirk from JJ as she peered up from between Prentiss's legs.**

 

The blonde’s fingers were working the well-known magic that Emily had now grown accustomed to after each and every case, reassuring her that coming back after Hotch left had been the best idea she had ever had, if she did say so herself.

‘Like it?’ JJ asked, the smile obvious in her voice even if Emily’s eyes had fallen shut without realising it.

Emily opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder behind her, mockingly glaring at the blonde for her cockiness, as JJ applied more pressure, making Emily moaned appreciatively.

‘Thought so,’ her blue eyes sparkling.

‘Shut up,’ was Emily’s attempt to hiss at her, but the bite she tried to infuse on the words was lost as she buried her face deeper on the pillow below her head, JJ’s fingers still working diligently to get rid of the tension that had accumulated on Emily’s shoulders and back.


	18. Prentiss

**Emily's eyes darted from Spencer to JJ, completely unsure of what they were offering her.**

 

Emily, who had been trying not to let her excitement show from the moment she heard the offer, moved from the desk after unclasping her hands and stood next to the window that looked over the bullpen.

‘And you’re sure you want to do this?’

‘Em, we wouldn’t have said anything if we weren’t,’ JJ said as she stood up as well, her hand immediately coming up to rub Emily’s arm up and down in a calming manner.

The brunette smiled openly as her eyes travelled from JJ’s knowing face to Spencer’s shy smile and let the thought truly sink in.

She was _finally_ going to get that sin to win weekend from years ago.


	19. Alvez/Reader

**"Oh my god it's... enormous!" you exclaimed as your eyes met with Luke's in astonishment and you licked your lips.**

 

‘Do you maybe want to…?’ he said biting his lip, his voice betraying the confident façade with which he had walked into the room earlier.

 _Is he self-conscious?_ you thought, deciding against saying it aloud.

‘Yeah,’ you replied stepping closer to him, a hand coming to rest against his cheek before you kissed him.

He smiled brightly at you, all the doubts he had had evaporating from his mind as you turned around.

‘Who wants some?’ you asked, receiving excited cheers from the rest of the team in response as you started to cut the chocolate cake Luke had bought you for your birthday.


	20. Morgan

**As the room darkened, Morgan realised that the fire he'd believed he'd seen in the girl's eyes had been nothing more than a reflection of the fireplace, and the lack of life hurt him more than any rage ever could.**

 

He called the police and the forensic team standing outside, and left, not looking back as he ripped the Kevlar from his body, the stiff fabric not allowing to breathe properly.

He walked passed his concerned workmates, who knew better than to follow him, and he purposefully ignored Garcia’s calls, ultimately silencing his phone to get some peace of mind.

He sat in the front seat of the SUV and grabbed the steering wheel, needing to feel grounded somehow, and lowered his head against his hands there.

He stayed in that position until Hotch knocked gently on the window to let him know they were leaving and he barely had enough energy left in him to nod, let alone start driving.

So he continued to sit there, until his team went back to the station, until the police and ambulances left the scene, until his hands felt raw from how hard he was still holding onto the steering wheel, and, after taking a few weak, rugged breaths, only then did he finally allow himself to cry.


	21. Alvez/Reid

**"What do you mean it's stuck?" Luke exclaimed to Spencer.**

 

What I mean is that it _won’t_ move until someone can come help us,’ Spencer sighed, leaning against the back wall and allowing his body to fall on the floor of the lift, not caring if his clothes got dirty in the process.

Luke started pounding his fists on the closed doors of the metal box they were in and yelled for help.

‘You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep that up,’ Spencer warned him.

Luke cleared his throat and sat down next to him on the floor, trying for this cell phone next, even though he knew it was a futile attempt; there was no way he would have a signal in there and he gave up rather quickly.

‘So,’ the dark-haired agent said as casually as he could, ‘what should we do in the meantime?’


	22. Reid/Reader

**She was the bright moon in his night sky, he loved her more than he loved books. He was the soft side of her and she didn't care if he was her weakness. Who knew that the genious boy and the tough girl would be in love with each other.**

 

He had been smitten by her from the moment he saw her parking her motorcycle in front of his favourite bookstore and then listened to her conversation with the owner of the place about the new book her independent publishing house was finally going to release next month.

When he saw her leave, he decided to follow her outside because he knew he _needed_ to see her again –she was too intriguing–, and, swallowing his doubts and second thoughts, asked her to go on a date with him sometime.

She, on the other hand, had been hesitant throughout the date, but only until he started reciting her (secretly) favourite poem right next to her ear after walking her to her door:

_Not a red rose or a satin heart._

His lips had tasted sweet, like caramel, the last drops of the coffee he had had still lingering in his tongue as she opened her mouth craving more, finally allowing herself to believe that this beautiful man really wanted to be hers.


	23. Reid/Reader

**"Hey Spencer, are you sine pi over 2 because you're the one," you said with an exaggerated wink.  
** **"Get out."  
** **"Why don't you appreciate my puns?"**

 

JJ and Tara snickered from the seats behind you at your childish tone after being shut down by Spencer again; you were bored out of your mind inside the jet on the way home and you wanted to have some fun with him, but he never fell for your silly pick-up lines.

‘I just want to read in peace, please?’ he said, covering his blush with the book he still held in his hands; you didn’t need to know just how stupidly in love he was with your sense of humour and how much it affected him… especially when he could tell that you went out of your way to look for a nerdy one just for him.

‘Morgan always followed up whatever pick-up line I gave him with one of his own,’ you commented, trying to appear nonchalant as you gazed out of the small window to your left but, much to your disappointment, Spencer didn’t take the bait and just continued to read.

It wasn’t until you were riding the lift down, ready to leave for the day that you heard back from the genius in the form of a text message, which was weird for two different reasons: 1) Spencer rarely texted, he was more of a phone call kind of guy, and 2) you were pretty sure he had left at least half an hour before you.

Your laughter echoed off the walls of the underground parking lot as you read what he had sent you: _“I’m not being obtuse but you’re acute girl”._


	24. Morgan/Reader

**Her eyes lit up with joy for only a split second before she was back in control, but Derek still caught it.**

 

Penelope had teased him, constantly, after he told her all about the mystery girl he had danced with a few months ago and now it had been just a few weeks since the last time they had seen each other in that exact club, making that night their fourth encounter thus far.

Every time he came here, they had somehow crossed paths -at the bar, on the dance floor, almost at the door- and they would always dance together until their bodies were covered in sweat and they couldn’t possibly keep moving anymore.

In each occasion, she would always somehow disappear without a trace, leaving him behind without so much as a goodbye, a number or even a name… nothing.

Tonight, though, he had a plan to leave the club at least knowing her name, so he approached her, confidently, and she willingly separated herself from her group of friends, who gave them knowing smirks before moving closer to the bar.

That was how their routine usually started, their bodies coming closer and adjusting to the other person’s rhythm as the beat dropped and they both got lost in their own little world.


	25. Alvez/Reader

**"You are good but he's better... So much better!"**

 

You were in the middle of petting Roxy’s beautiful fur in the hallway just outside of the BAU offices before Luke took her home when said owner startled you.

‘Excuse me? But are you implying that your homicidal cat is better than _my_ Roxy?!’ Luke asked, his voice raising towards the end.

‘Luke! You scared the crap out of me! What did we say about sneaking up on people?’ you stood up from your kneeling position on the floor and glared at the agent in front of you.

‘I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t insulted my dog by comparing her with your constantly angered furball,’ he said, stepping around you to stand between you and his beloved pet.

‘First of all, watch it! Second of all, what are you talking about? The “he” I was referring to was you! I swear to everything holy…,’ you trailed off, huffing under your breath as Luke remained there rooted to the spot, his eyes glued to your back, while Roxy tilted her head in confusion.


	26. Morgan/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning :** BDSM is hinted at.

**A tv show was playing on the screen in front of them, while her hands were tied to the bedpost as his head was on her stomach, the two having just gotten comfortable after a while of 'fighting' each other; which was exactly when Derek chose to come barging in, nothing stopping him from seeing her bruised body.**

 

‘Will you answer your damn phone?! We have a case!’ came Derek’s booming voice, followed by the soft click of her front door and his quick footsteps towards her room.

She knew it was just a matter of time before this happened but she couldn’t help but curse internally at herself for forgetting that he even had a spare key to her apartment.

Her partner untied her and she got dressed quickly, advising her to stay in the room while she walked out into the living room where she sat down on the couch and Derek paced around, throwing question after question, which she answered honestly and calmly, knowing it was going to be a lot easier this way.

After an awkward goodbye between her partner and Derek, she changed and grabbed her go bag before they finally made their way to the jet, since the briefing would’ve already been over by then, so instead they called Garcia, who quickly told them the basic information they needed to know about the abduction case on the other side of the country.

By the time they came back from San Francisco, exhausted but happy that the victim had returned to her family’s side safe and sound, the little barge-in incident had been completely forgotten and left behind.


	27. Alvez/Reader

**‘I don't think this is going to work out,’ Luke grumbled under his breath.**  
**‘Why not?’ you snapped.**  
**‘Because I'm in love with you!’**

 

You stared at him with round, big eyes and mouth agape in astonishment.

You were supposed to be undercover, you were supposed to act all lovey-dovey with each other for the sake of the case, you were supposed to be able to pretend everything was fine and back to normal once the team got on the jet to go back home.

What you were _not_ supposed to be doing was hiding in a restaurant’s _bathroom stall_ discussing this in the middle of a delicate mission with a murderer on the loose and innocent civilians milling around unknowingly.

‘Luke, this is neither the right time _nor_ the right place,’ you whispered, doing your best to cover the microphone hidden on the inside of your watch and so did he, the reality of what he had just done catching up to him and making him look at the floor, his eyes shadowed.

Luke cleared his throat and raised his eyes, determination taking over the mortification from a second ago, ‘Let’s catch this bastard so that we can get out of here.’


	28. Morgan/Reader

**She let herself believe she had imagined seeing her stalker's eyes watching her, only to be proven wrong the second after she had hung up with Morgan, which she had only done because she stupidly believed she was safe within her own home.**

 

She let out a breathy laugh, a useless attempt at trying to rid her body of the nerves and tension from the past month. She rolled her shoulders back and looked up, her now hollow eyes trained on the endless clear night sky outside.

A gentle breeze blew in through the partially open window and made the transparent lilac curtains move silently; despite the current weather, the smell of rain seemed to linger in the air, making everything still for a fraction of a second.

That was all he needed.

The moment she heard the creaking noise from the top step of the stairs right outside her bedroom door, she hit redial and pretended to leave her cell phone next to her pillow on the bed, covered it with the comforter to hide the screen and took the knife she had come to keep there every night and day, ready to fight.


	29. Alvez/Reader

**“Luke you have to understand! How can you possible think I would believe that you love me?! Me over all other people! I'm just a freaking plus size woman!”**

 

“Pffff,” was his first response, followed quickly by a short laugh, “are you seriously calling yourself plus size?”

You remained silent, your lips pressed tightly in a thin line; hearing people laugh while talking about your weight always made you feel self-conscious, even if they weren’t trying to make you feel bad on purpose, like now.

“Hun...,” he said gently upon seeing your expression and closed the distance between you, kneeling in front of you while you sat there on the couch, eyes on the floor, “I can’t even begin to imagine everything you’ve been through and I apologise if I hurt you in any way just now when I laughed, but believe me when I say that I am in love with every single part of you, even the ones you are still not happy about.”

His heartfelt speech and the intensity in his gaze made you tear up a bit, and you, embarrassed, tried to hide your face from him again while you wiped your eyes with your sleeves, but he was having none of that.

“Nope, no more hiding, _especially_ from me,” he whispered the last part before putting a hand on your cheek and leaning forwards to kiss you, long and sweet.


	30. Alvez/Reid

**‘Let’s get married right now.’**

 

The words fell easily from Spencer’s lips, breaking the otherwise silent breakfast they were sharing in their small hotel bedroom and making Luke choke on his coffee.

‘What?’ Spencer laughed at the incredulous expression still present on his boyfriend’s face and decided to elaborate, although a bit more shyly despite his earlier nonchalance regarding the whole matter. ‘I... I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while, and when you said you wanted to come to Vegas with me to visit my mum, I just thought it would be a good moment to ask, I guess?’

‘I see,’ Luke said, regarding Spencer for a second before adding, ‘there’s only one problem with what you’ve just told me: you didn’t actually ask me to marry you, you _blurted_ it out.’

Instead of replying, Spencer abandoned his seat at the small table, went to rummage around his suitcase for a minute and came back slowly, not even bothering to try and hide the small, black box he was holding tightly in his right hand.

Luke, who was trying to fight the smile threatening to take over his face, watched with fond eyes as Spencer knelt down in front of him, his hair a complete mess and still wearing his pyjamas, and he couldn’t imagine feeling any happier than he did in that very moment.


	31. Reid & Prentiss

**‘Spencer Reid, what the fuck are you doing?!’**

 

Reid jumped in the air and dropped the file he had been reading before Emily suddenly opened the door to her office; it was almost midnight, and the team had left hours ago.

‘Spencer...,’ her tone softened when she saw his guilty expression, but she still looked worried and he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie his way out of this one.

‘I was looking for information on someone... from the team, by the way, and no, before you ask, I couldn’t just call Garcia for help because this is someone who, let’s just say, is not her favourite person in the world, which is surprising... I never thought there would come a day when Garcia actually _disliked_ someone but the sentiment seems to be pretty genuine as far as I can se-’

‘Spencer, if you wanted to know when Luke’s birthday was, you could’ve just asked me to let you look at his file,’ she said, trying not to laugh as Reid opened his mouth in shock. After helping him clean the mess of papers, she clapped him on the shoulder and added, ‘It’s next month, by the way, so you still have time to think of something.’


	32. Hotch & Reid

**‘You need to calm down.’**

 

Reid huffed at hearing Hotch say that to him, ‘How do you expect me to calm down when one of our own has been taken?!’

‘That is _exactly_ why I need you to be able to think clearly,’ Hotch followed Reid’s every move as he paced around the room; the rest of the team had already been given their orders and had left the conference room in a hurry.

‘I just can’t believe it... this is our fault, we became complacent,’ Reid collapsed in one of the chairs and dropped his face in his hands, feeling guilty and useless.

‘We can dwell on the what-ifs later. First, we have to find her, but we won’t be able to unless you’re here with us, Reid,’ Hotch sat on the chair closest to him, his elbows resting on his knees, waiting for Reid to lower his hands.

Reid took a deep breath and went up to the map still displayed on the flat screen before he said, ‘We’ll find her.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me over on tumblr: [madamredwrites](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/) ❤️️


End file.
